


Northern Lights

by h00ligan



Series: Amareyes #writeLGBTQ [4]
Category: Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Amareyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h00ligan/pseuds/h00ligan
Summary: Amadeus helps Robbie move into the mountain and they take things outside, just long enough to make the world stop.Part 4 of the ongoing #WriteLGBTQ series based on the prompt: "Light"





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so don't take this note at the beginning as anything bad.  
> I just want to let everyone know that I'm broadening my release schedule since the prompts get posted on Wednesdays now. Sometimes the ficlets will be posted on Wednesday, sometimes on Thursday, maybe during Friday during finals week.

"I think that's the last box," Amadeus said as he dropped the last one on the floor that he'd carried from the boat deck. It wasn't bad, really. Robbie, for how he lived in a  _townhouse,_ was pretty stingy with the stuff he'd brought. Nonperishable food items, sheets and clothes, bathroom, hygiene, and cleaning equipment, and a box of pictures, report cards, and quizzes that he'd lovingly taken down from the fridge. Really, just enough to get him by, it seemed.

Robbie looked around the hall to make sure the coast was clear and shut the door behind Ammy. Obviously Robbie was pretty public with being friends with Amadeus, since just about everyone new they'd worked together before. But nobody else needed to know about their relationship save Jennifer who was all too enthusiastic to learn her new teammate was dating who was essentially her nephew. Robbie set the box in front of the fridge that was equipped in every room and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. "You know... this is so nice. So much privacy that we don't need the car to get." The quarters were stationed in the Celestial's arms, Robbie was towards the elbow with his suite... his  _floor_ , but everything had been modified so each room had windows in it. And the sun was starting to go down. "Come on." Robbie said with a smile as he pulled Amadeus towards the  elevator to the ground, throwing large, heavy coats over each of them.

When they made it to the ground, the bitter cold was, as always, beyond anything Robbie had experienced. He'd barely experienced below freezing weather  _once_ , and the detachment he'd felt from Eli lately, though initially welcome to not always have him in his head, removed the internal warmth he'd felt since he got his powers. Once they were far enough away from the mountain, Robbie pushed Amadeus just hard enough to send the signal to sit down, and took his typical place in the lap of the gentle jolly green giant that was his boyfriend.

Slowly, as the last midday rays of sun slipped over the horizon, they caught what Robbie had brought them outside for. Across the sky in waves of green and purple and blue flew the lights across the upper atmosphere. Robbie had seen them a few times from in his room in the week or so he'd been staying there, but never outside. Suddenly, the cold didn't matter anymore and they were both lost in the play of magnetized light.

Robbie looked back at Amadeus, who was equally lost in it. There was a point, Robbie figured, that science and math became insufficient and one just had to take in the  _beauty_ of it all. It was how he felt every time he looked at him in the morning before he'd wake up. He caught Ammy's lips in a kiss under the auroras and nothing had ever felt quite so overwhelming, quite so right.


End file.
